Protect
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: **REVISED** When Inuyasha shows up before his brother wounded emotionally and physically, the question that had been haunting Seshomaru would come to be answered "Who do you have to protect?"


**A/N:** Wow. Only one word that was actually spelled wrong. Go me. :) Revised it slightly! Enjoy!

**Pairing:** SeshomaruxInuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Period. -nod-

**Warnings:** Shounen ai and incest. Don't read it if you don't like it, and flame me if you will. I will then laugh at you and your feeble attempts to sound cool, and then send my rabid penguin, Rooky, after you. So enjoy. :)

**Summary:** When Inuyasha shows up before his brother wounded emotionally and physically, the question that had been haunting Seshomaru would come to be answered; "Who do you have to protect?"

"_Who do you have to protect, my son?"_

Dazzling gold eyes opened to the sleeping world, before shifting to look down at the sleeping human girl near-by. Her petite frame rose up and down silently, as Rin dreamed into the night. She mumbled something incoherent, a small smile spreading over her features before she rolled over to face away from the smoldering embers of the fire.

Near-by, the small Imp-like creature mumbled, snoring loudly and contentedly as he mumbled things about "Damn half-breeds" and "Absolutely loyal". Seshomaru watched, unconcerned, as he gazed back at the glowing embers and ash. What had woken him again?

"Father…" he murmured, tilting his head to the heavens; upon looking at the sky, he saw there was no moon, only stars. The new moon had come faster than he had thought it would. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he rose from his spot near the dyeing fire and began to walk off. He needed to clear his head of the echoing question.

'Father…what had you meant by that? As far as I'm concerned, this Seshomaru does not protect anyone.' All the while, he let his feet travel on their own; he didn't know nor care where he was going. A sudden rustle in the bushes ahead pulled him out of his thoughts, a familiar presence very close. Why hadn't he noticed before? He didn't think he had been that deep in thought. He put a hand on his sword, readying himself if he needed to fight.

A red clad figure emerged from the thick brush, struggling to stay upright. He clutched at his left arm as blood flowed heavily through his fingers, traveling down his hand. Dark eyes looked up, widening with obvious surprise.

"S-Seshomaru!" he gasped, taking a step back, although it was a rather difficult feat. Seshomaru frowned slightly, taking in his brother's appearance. The first thing he noticed was his human appearance; no longer did he have the traits of a demon. The most obvious was his hair; it had turned pitch black as it cascaded down his back. The lack of ears was also visible. He had also noticed that Inuyasha had been limping quite badly. Most of his weight was put on his right leg, as his left looked a little odd. It was probably broken. His face was bad too. There were scratches here and there, blood trickling down the side of his face over dirt smudges.

"Inuyasha." He regarded curtly, hand still on his Tokijin.

"So, gonna attack me?" he asked quietly, dark eyes traveling over to his hand perched upon the sword. "It'd be really easy. But I don't have to tell you. Just look at me." With his head, seeing as he couldn't let go long enough lest he die from lack of blood, he nodded down at himself. At that, he gave a small gasp of pain, staggering a little bit before collapsing in a small heap. His other leg had given out on him. Seshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, before he took his hand away and began to walk by his brother. It wasn't his problem that he was injured, even though his stomach gave a small jolt of protest.

"Wait!"

He was stopped suddenly as he looked down; Inuyasha had grabbed at the pant leg of his kimono, with his good arm, keeping a firm grip on him. He was wincing horribly from the pain in his other arm, but he wouldn't let go.

"Stay…please…" he mumbled, casting his eyes away from shame in asking his older brother to stay. Seshomaru looked unconcerned and sounded it too.

"Brother, what happened to the others you were traveling with? Why aren't they taking care of your mangy hide?" Inuyasha gave a snort of laughter, before he grunted in pain.

"Them? They abandoned me. They're the ones who're responsible for this." Naturally he meant himself. He continued. "Ever since they had seen me transform into a full demon, they were afraid. So they ambushed me tonight as I was transforming, before kicking me off on my own. They thought it best that I disappeared. If I hadn't fought the best I could, I might not even have my robe of the fire rat or Tetsugia." Angry tears suddenly welled up in him, as he swore loudly and venomously. "They fucking abandoned me!" Slowly his grip lessened, before his hand found its way back to his arm as he tried to stifle the flow. Closing his eyes, the tears made trails down his cheeks from the dirt that clung to his skin.

Cold, slender fingers ran over his cheeks suddenly, wiping the tears away gently. A silky voice murmured sweet comforts to the distraught boy, as Inuyasha began to calm slightly. He didn't dare open his eyes. The feeling was too good to be true; he did not want it to end. So he sat there, a small smile coming to his face. Soft, cool lips met his own, melding them together, the same hands cupping his face gently; Inuyasha was slightly surprised, but did not pull away. A pleasant buzz had found its way into his head, as he leaned forward to deepen it.

What he found, however, was that the lips had gone. Chancing it, he let his eyes open slowly to find he was completely alone. Had that been Seshomaru? Knitting his brow, he stood up, wincing slightly as he walked back in the direction he came, determined to find a stream to clean in and to get the red that was slowly forming, off his face.

The same dazzling gold eyes watched from afar, a rare smile planting itself firmly on the Youkai's face. He knew what his father had meant.

"I know who I wish to protect, Father. Inuyasha…"


End file.
